


Completion

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion




End file.
